Multiwar: Cracked Universe
by Finalfaw
Summary: Raz and his friends are drawn into a conflict which may change the lives of every one of them
1. Chapter 1

Cracked Universe

A/N: this story is set in the Elder Scrolls universe mainly, but it is a multiversalish story, areas and so forth,  
>characters, the plot will explain.<p>

anyhow, i dont own much in the way of areas and a few characters but i own alot of the characters. \:P

Chapter 1: Falling and The Welcoming

Glasgow : 3:25am

Raz stumbled down the street heading for Central station, drink had clouded his mind, his grey jacket hanging loosely from his slim frame, the still burning end of a cigarette hanging in his mouth, his dark shoulder-length hair slicked back through the rain and wind.

"gotta' get home, going to see the girlfriend in the morning" He Groaned, a scarlet glow in a nearby alley sparked his drunken interest.

"What the fu..?" He remarked as he wandered towards it, drunkness leaving his mind for a brief second.

The last thing Raz Weiss saw in that alley was a oval of dark red clouds.

2 weeks later...

Annie sat watching the world go by in a cafe, not particuarlly caring whether it continued or not, after two weeks, nobody had found her boyfriend, or even a trace of him, two fridays ago, he had left Rufus T and vanished without a trace. He had no family, and he signed on, so there was no money involved, he barely had any enemies and even then they were'nt kidnapping or killing material, people who argued with him over games and silly things.

Even the police were stumped, CCTV showed Raz walking down Buchannan Street and not coming back out, distant cameras made out he went into an alleyway, but it was quiet and every camera for miles around showed no cars or the like nearby and he never came back out. He had vanished without a single clue as to what happened, in a highly watched area, when no sign of possible abductees, or even a struggle, just a single cigarette butt.

Annie was extremely saddened, she had been with him for 2 years, he vanished the day before they were going to view a flat together, in 2 years he had never expressed a desire to leave or run away anywhere, he dealt with any problems head on.

the door to the cafe opened and 3 of Annie and Razs' best friends walked in, settling on the chairs around Annie.

Jack spoke first "How you holdin' up Annie?"

Annie simply stared out the window, refusing to answer.

Steve slid her chair with his foot making her face them "you can't do this, he'll turn up, i'm sure of it"

As if on cue, all four of their phones went off.

"Da fuck?" was saras' exclaimation.

"its from Raz!" Annie screamed excitedly causing many customers to turn.

The other three looked at their phones noticing they all had the same text.

"everyone, meet in the alley off buch street until 2pm, a friend will explain whats happening" Annie read.

"this means he must be safe! we have to get steph and meet there!" Steve said taking a drink from his perpetual bottle of cola and running his hands through his dirty blonde hair.

"what if its a trap from whoever took Raz?" Sara asked her blue eyes shut with worry.

"its a chance im going to take, i want my fucking boyfriend back!" Annie growled, he face almost as red as her hair with frustration that Sara was destroying her glimmer of hope.

Jack sighed "lets get Steph and go,there will be enough of us to take on whatever comes our way"

With that statement they got up and left for stephs..

Alleyway off buchannan street 1:50pm

Jack tapped his foot off the brick impatiently "ten more minutes, arent we wasting our time here? if Raz really had a friend waiting would'nt they come early? ten minutes would'nt make a differance?"

Steph wiped her eyes groggily, her phone was on silent but she had recieved the same messege "the text said 2pm, I'm with Annie and Steve, we stay until then and keep waiting until someone turns up"

Annie stared at the spot where the cigarette butt had and police tape had been, she had a feeling, like at 2 something would happen, and she knew that it would lead her back to Raz, it was'nt just a feeling, she knew it.

"1:59 people, minute of truth" Steve said checking his watch then looking around for an approaching person, everyone else doing the same.

The wind in the alley picked up as the time struck 2pm, a distinct sound ran through, like a ripping sound, like a sheet being torn.

"what the hell is going on?" Jack yelled through the wind, all eyes drawn to the source of the sound.

The air where the police cordon had been was twisting and turning, dark red clouds forming a twisted oval around the distortion. then it all stopped, simply becoming a hole with the scarlet clouds hanging around it.

"Da' fuck is that?" Sara said in confusion, then without warning, a loud howl cried through the air and the oval started sucking in air immensely. Jack being the nearest was immediatly sucked in.

"shit JACK!" Sarah yelled as she let go and was sucked in after Jack.

The rest looked at each other and nodded, both their friends and possibly Raz had been taken and now they were going to get them back. They took a deep breath and let go...

5 miles outside Bruma, 2:50pm - 126 E.R (Emperium Rise)

"-OW!" Annie said as she landed on the grass

"you alright miss?" said a voice, deep and grizzled sounding "one thing they never tell you about portal travel, you'll get where you're going, but not told how high or low you will be when you get there"

Annie looked up to see a man, tall with a noticable break in his nose, and kind grey eyes, and hair that was in what could only be described as a long mullet with a braid running down the back, the clothing he wore was.. odd, like what a peasant have wore in the dark ages, but neatly kept.

She looked around and saw her friends all getting up shakely, Jack seemed to have his foot stuck in the ground.

The stranger offered his hand to Annie "the name's Regus, welcome to Cyrodil, well Cyrodil Berna"

Regus helped Annie to her feet, after a moment of being dazed she remembered why they were there "Regus, where is Raz?"

Regus frowned, it was a troubling look that seemed to age him greatly, as if his face was not used to the expression but had tried to get used to it "I have an idea, but first we need to get to my little hidey hole, The Shades monitor portal activity and they'll be here soon, trust me you won't wana be here when they get here, they kill or recruit anything living and take whats left"

Without any other choice, they left following Regus. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explainations

A/N: well chapter 2 is up and i thought the last chapter was well wrote if i do say so myself,  
>it was to introduce the main characters, this chapter will set up the world they are now in and the events in the world they are in. enjoy<p>

The group shivered around the fire in the cave that Regus called 'his little hidey-hole' the cave itself was furnished well,  
>doors covering other ways around the cave, Regus explained they were small side caves for storage and sleeping quarters.<p>

They were all settled on some chair or sofa that had at glance either been made or repaired so much they simply looked repaired.

Jack as usal was the first to talk "so... Regus... Where the hell are we? and what the hell brought us here?"

Regus settled down holding a glass of what must of been wine, and settled into what must of been his, comfortable, long story position.

"The thing that brought you here was a portal,an anomaly fairly common here after the oblivion crisis, they are usally controlled but the one i brought you through was a 'rogue' portal, its what brought Raz here, but sadly it was a one-way trip" Regus started

"As for where you are, iv already said, we are in Cyrodill Berna.. well the outskirts of Berna, which is technically the outskirts of Cyrodill Prima, so we are right at the edge of the edge hahaha!" Regus laughed with a sip of his wine,  
>"basically you are now all in the..." he signalled with quotation marks "...Glorious Emperium of the Flynn" Regus took another sip "And guess what? you are all outlaws, the law states any outworlders must come through regulated portals"<p>

Annie huffed in frustration "just get to the part where you tell me where Raz IS!" she yelled the last word that Regus leaned back a little.  
>,not used to dealing with company who did'nt want more of his stories.<p>

"i was getting to that! Anyway, about 126 years ago, a man came, with a group of warriors, the man was named Flynn, overthrew our goverment and proclaimed himself Emperor, me and Raz tried to gather forces together to fight him back then, but Flynn was powerful, extremely, the army followed him without question, our forces were wiped out only me, Raz and a few others were able to escape into hiding" Regus was interrupted by Steph, who noticed a detail that did'nt make sense.

"wait, rewind, you are saying Raz... our friend, the least violent man in the entirety of Scotland, has fought with you,  
>126 years ago? that makes no sense, he went missing two weeks ago!" Steph ranted.<p>

Regus slung another log into the fire "yes thats true, two weeks there, 140 years here, time runs differently here, and in answer to your next question, your bodies follow the timeline you came from, so here, he is 163 years old, but his body has only used two weeks worth of its 'shelf-life' if you get me" he looked around and they all seemed to get it.

Regus Continued as though the questions were never asked "Everywhere in Cyrodill is under Flynns' armoured iron grip,  
>so it's been hard to get support, i myself have been nearly caught by the shades, just trying to get supplies, the shades are the army patrol group known offically as The Shadow Guard, but everyone calls Them The Shades, for the past 126 years me and the Resistance have been fighting against the Emperium, we need help and Raz suggested we seek some 'outsider help'<br>he suggested you actually"

Annie was at boiling point now and yelled "FUCK YOUR 'RESISTANCE' WHERE THE FUCKING HELL. IS.. MY... BOYFRIEND!"

The group seemed freaked by Annies outburst seeing as she was essentially a female Raz, Quiet and not really in anyones face Regus however seemed undisturbed by her outburst and calmed down his humour and spoke calmly like he was speaking of the dead "I'm sorry, i know you feel i'v been stalling, He's in Cyrodill Gremes, close to the Prima, he was captured 10 years ago, Lord Rage has him, one of the original generals of Flynns army, and a powerful enemy, his fortress is extremely well guarded,  
>we need an army just get in...but its late, you all need rest, just pick any room with a bed, except the ones with the red and the blue doors, Annie, come with me" he motioned with his hand for Annie to follow.<p>

Annie followed him to the afore-mentioned blue and red doors, he pushed open the blue door "this is Razs' room, it..seems right that you stay here" he motioned for her to come in.

The room was carved smoothly into a box, the back wall was painted blue and the rest grey, a double bed was carved wth dragons beautifully, the quilt seemingly brand new, a desk in the corner cluttered with maps and papers, and hanging up above it,  
>made Annies' heart flutter, a small incredibly detailed painting of her was on the desk.<p>

Regus let her take it all in "he learned to paint in his spare time, painted that one not long before he was caught, you sleep here, get settled in and get some rest, i'll wake you a little after dawn, goodnight, im right next door"

With that, he left Annie to take in her boyfriends home for the past century and a half. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Codeplanets

Annie awoke to the smell of food, it smelled like bacon causing her to belive for a split second the past few weeks had been nothing but a dream...then she opened her eyes and saw the cave/room she fell asleep in last night.

Rubbing her head she wandered to the main cavern and saw Regus cooking up the aforementioned bacon.

"want some? everyone else is still asleep so you get first dibs" he grinned cheekily, offering up a stuffed roll, which she took greatfully.

Taking a bite she tasted the familiar bacony taste with a hint of something else "what is this?" she asked with a stuffed mouth.

"veilhog, quite common in these parts, deadly little bastards but genrally easy to take down with a bow, i'd prefer a gun,  
>but only the emperium get them" Regus casually explained turning the bacon.<p>

Annie chewed for a moment then asked "from what i saw everything around here is genrally dark ages, how do you have guns?"

Regus sat with his own roll and took a bite before answering "you've only seen outside the prima, basically everyone outside prima is poor and taxed, we can only really afford to keep what we make, everywhere used to be like this, but more... fair"

A thought struck Annie as he said that "where are you from? if you were with Raz when this whole thing started that would make you at least 160 yourself" she noted adding a little bit of age to the 140 years Raz had been here.

Regus swallowed the last of his roll "Aghha... you got me, im not a native...erm Cyrodillian? meh" he shrugged "I'm From..." He thought a moment before answering "...E-Beta-36-UD" he finished then saw the confused look in Annie's face "Oh sorry, forgot, just got here, worlds are given a code depending on the defining characteristics or outstanding figures"

Annie grasped it slightly "well what does... E-Beta-36-UD, stand for?" she asked.

Regus grabbed a cup of what Annie assumed to be coffee and thought even more before answering "Earth, obviously, 2nd dimension,  
>36th universe, Undead class" he said sorrowfully "quite close to your timeline, just enough that i'll live as long as you guys"<p>

Annie considered staying silent but Regus answered for her "My homeworld has zombies, some stupid experiment with creating more cattle or something, wasps carry infection, but theres a cure now, so now its about as bad as catching a cold" he laughed

Annie saw not humorin his eyes 'those zombies got something of his' she thought "whats our world's classification then?"

Regus thought hard as though he had a hard time remembering "E-Gamma-2-A, Earth, 3rd dimension, 2nd universe, Alpha version,  
>your Earth was 3rd discovered, but had the least 'wrong' with it, i can see where they come from though, no monsters, keeping youself fairly in check, advancments fairly normal, it all seems to fit together, and trust me my Earth has seen better days,<br>but we aint the worst, we think the emperor may be from Omega Dimension, everythings evil there, me and Raz briefly went, i never want to go back"

Annie Reclined on the ragged sofa as the others started to rise "whats the best one you've been too?"

Regus drained his cup and leaned back "before all the shit began, it was here, i landed on a noble when i got here, accidently killed him, slung in jail and then got involved in the Oblivion crisis, during which i met Raz and then during quite a peacful stretch all this started. now come on iv got stuff for you all to wear you need it to blend in... we are going to see a friend about getting Raz back"...

A/N: hoped you enjoyed that, it was a small filler until my writers block clears, cheers R&R hehe no shit 


End file.
